Craving for alcohol predicts relapse among abstinent alcoholics, amount of alcohol consumed during treatment, and presence of dependence at follow-up. Laboratory, cue-induced craving correlates with subsequent alcohol use in some studies. In this pilot, double-blind, crossover study we will examine the effects of prazosin on cue-induced alcohol craving. Alcohol dependent subjects (N=32) with at least 1 week of established abstinence will be randomized to a 2 week titration on either prazosin or identical appearing placebo with a target dose of 4 mg bid and 8 mg qhs. After 2 weeks each subject will complete a craving session, then will be blindly switched to the opposite condition for a second dose titration. Following the second dose titration another craving session will occur at week 4. Each craving session will be divided into 5 blocks during which visual images are displayed. Each block will last 1 minute. Blocks 1, 3, and 5 will consist of pictures of non-alcoholic beverages. Blocks 2 and 4 will consist of previously selected pictures of alcoholic beverages personalized to the subject's beverage preference. The Alcohol Urge Questionnaire with responses provided on 100 mm visual analog scales will be completed at baseline (before viewing the images) and again after each block of pictures. Changes from baseline in the Alcohol Urge Questionnaire (sum of 8 items) during blocks 2 and 4 will be compared within subjects across conditions and will be analyzed using linear mixed models.